


Rely.

by Wheeze_Jones



Series: ( Cronache dal 221B di Rarepair Hell Street ) [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: ( cioé non so proprio come caspita sia accaduto ), ( ma tanto eh ), ( missing-moment ), ( possibile ooc perché ho visto l'Anime per la prima volta troppo poco tempo fa rip ), ( so solo che sono bellini? ), Established Relationship, Future Fic, Gen, Insight, Italiano | Italian, Kinda, M/M, Noya e Shittykawa sono in squadra assieme basically, University Student Nishinoya Yuu, University Student Oikawa Tooru, there i said it
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-26
Updated: 2019-07-26
Packaged: 2020-07-20 13:44:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19993186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wheeze_Jones/pseuds/Wheeze_Jones
Summary: "Ormai sei qua e sei tutto bagnato," Le piccole dita del Libero si intrecciarono a quelle dell'Alzatore, liberando il suo ginocchio dalla tortura che lo stava affliggendo e tracciando con inaspettata gentilezza la pelle arrossata. Tooru sentì un granello di sabbia farsi rugiada e percorrergli una guancia. "Tanto vale che rimani, no?"





	Rely.

**Author's Note:**

> PSA: Non ho idea di quel che sto facendo, ero triste and this happened. Also ho guardato Haikyuu a malapena tre settimane fa e sono andata a beccare proprio questi due idioti. Se li trovate OOC, vi pago da bere, mi spiace. çç
> 
> Also, importantissimo: no ship hate. Non c'è nulla che mi stia più sullo stomaco. So che è un rarepair, ma il mondo è bello perché è vario: se non piace, amen, basta passare oltre e mangiarsi un biscotto. uwu

La vecchia Hamasaki-domo viveva in quel tranquillo quartiere di città da più di cinquant'anni: aveva visto bambini crescere e fare bambini a loro volta e generazioni passarsi il testimone, cambiare e sparire. Vivendo vicino all'unico parchetto adibito nel raggio di sette isolati era anche normale, e nonostante l'età si ricordava di tutti loro, li avrebbe riconosciuti a prescindere da quanto sarebbero mai cambiati. Era una specie di nonnina acquisita per molti, anche per quei due piccoli scapestrati di Iwaizumi-kun e Oikawa-kun.  
  
A una certa aveva iniziato a ripeter loro più e più volte di non restarsene seduti o appesi alla struttura di arrampicata dato che, "Potrebbe non reggervi più ora che siete così grandi e cresciuti, rischiate di farvi molto male!" - nonostante ciò eccoli ancora là: quando tornavano a casa dall'università per il weekend o per le festività e ne avevano voglia, dopo tanti anni, era ancora quello il loro luogo di ritrovo.  
  
"Com'è la tua nuova squadra?"  
  
Non glielo chiedeva con malizia, Oikawa conosceva bene Iwaizumi: non era il tipo da cercare di trarre informazioni sui propri possibili futuri avversari a quel modo. Era più un modo per chiedergli se si trovava bene con gli altri, se era riuscito a creare con loro un legame; non erano l'Aobajousai, nessuno lo sarebbe mai stato, ma vissuto la stessa esperienza passando dalle scuole medie alle superiori, no? Nuova squadra, nuovi legami, niente che non si riflettesse nella vita di chiunque altro, sportivo o meno. Solo che stavolta erano ognuno per conto proprio, e Iwaizumi - che come amico era migliore di quanto avrebbe mai ammesso - ne teneva conto anche dopo un anno.  
  
Oikawa però, non smentendosi mai, rispose con leggerezza. "Conosci già qualcuno di loro, Iwa-chan, che domande fai?" Sorrise candidamente, come suo solito, tuttavia parte di quell'espressione - per un occhio allenato come quello di Iwaizumi - era genuina.  
  
"Conosco solo il vostro -- o forse dovrei dire il _tuo_ Libero," Oikawa fece finta di non essere lì lì per farsi andare di traverso il proprio té freddo. "Oltre all'Asso e al Middle Blocker. So che sono tutti tipi tosti, ma non fare il finto tonto, idiota, sai cosa ti volevo chiedere."  
  
Lo guardò con quegli occhi duri e al contempo famigliari come a invitarlo caldamente a non rifilargli cazzate se non voleva pagarne le conseguenze ed Oikawa, dopo anni passati insieme, si limitò a rilassare le spalle e ponderare per un momento la propria risposta prima di parlare.  
  
"È una squadra forte, posso contare su di loro."  
  
Voleva dire tutto e niente, ma a Iwaizumi bastò per capire e ritenersi soddisfatto. Colpì Oikawa al braccio e tornò a sorseggiare la propria bibita con un semplice: "Meglio così".  
  
"Oof, cavoli però, sei sempre così energico...!" si lamentò il castano, massaggiandosi l'arto leso nonostante non gli facesse male per niente. "Non mi maltrattare troppo, Iwa-chan. Devo essere in grado di giocare al meglio quando torno!"  
  
"Ma per piacere!" sbottò Iwaizumi. "Se sei davvero così delicato, allora poveri i tuoi compagni che ti avranno addirittura come Capitano!"  
  
"C'è ancora tempo per quello, e comunque nessuno si è mai lamentato di me finora."  
  
"Bokuto di te sparla parecchio su Twitter."  
  
_Ah, quel brutto figlio di..._ "Uhmpf, è solo un passatempo suo e di Kuroo. Se si mettono in mezzo anche Tacchan e gli altri del primo anno i livelli di infantilità raggiungono picchi storici. Quindi non vale, hah!"  
  
Gli fece la linguaccia per porre l'accento su quanto lui, d'altra parte, fosse sicuramente più maturo, al che Iwaizumi assottigliò gli occhi e aggiunse: "Anche Nishinoya si lamenta", sentendosi sul punto di morire quando vide Oikawa saltare sul posto e guardarlo con gli occhi fuori dalle orbite.  
  
"PREGO?!"  
  
"Scherzavo."  
  
"Cattivo! Non è divertente!"  
  
Per tutto il resto del weekend Iwaizumi non ebbe il cuore di punzecchiare di nuovo Oikawa a quel modo: la sua faccia era stata impagabile, ma fino alla prossima volta poteva bastargli così. Il rapporto fiorito tra lui e il Libero della sua squadra universitaria, ex della Karasuno, era quanto di più inaspettato Iwaizumi avesse mai visto: erano così dissimili e al tempo stesso tutt'altro che opposti, avevano così tanto su cui andarsi incontro e due modi di fare così distinti e unici che dopotutto, aveva considerato, funzionavano. C'era un'intesa, un ponte tra i loro due mondi gettato sulle fondamenta della trasparenza e dell'enorme sicurezza e affidabilità emanate da Nishinoya e l'orgoglio, la tenacia e la mente brillante di Oikawa. Si facevano bene, per cui Iwaizumi - in quanto amico - si guardò bene dall'evitare di fare di nuovo una simile allusione, seppure per scherzo; Tooru sapeva capire quando veniva provocato, ma quel fugace lampo d'incertezza nel suo sguardo Hajime non lo voleva vedere.  


*****

Da: Yuu-chan  
[07:27] — ho controllato su internet e i camaleonti sudANO! Avevo ragione io HAaAaaAAAhH!  
[07:27] — non che serva a molto saperlo ma, per dirti!  


Da: Tooru  
[07:32] — ogni tanto dovrà capitare anche a te d'altronde, yuu-chan ♡

Da: Yuu-chan  
[07:32] — ricordatelo oggi! perché io ho ragione molto spesso e oggi andrà alla grande!

Da: Tooru  
[07:33] — il tuo esame intendi?  
[07:34] — allora ogni tanto ci pensi ai voti! 😲 non so se riesco a reggere queste sorprese a quest'ora.

Da: Yuu-chan  
[07:35] — Ogni tanto, per chi mi hai preso!  
[07:35] — parlavo anche di te comunque

Da: Tooru  
[07:36] — awwww~ non so da dove ti esca fuori, abbiamo solo gli allenamenti, ma comunque... 💕💕

Da: Yuu-chan  
[07:39] — Non esce da nessuna parte, è che ti stai facendo il mazzo ultimamente e sei diventato wOW! anche se è meglio non dirtelo troppo per non farti montare la testa. Ora te lo meriti però!

Da: Tooru  
[07:40] — perché proprio ora?

"Perché sì!" Un peso improvviso gli piombò sulla schiena, facendolo quasi cadere in avanti non fosse per l'agilità e la forza di cui tanti attentati simili lo avevano dotato. Le braccia gettate oltre le sue spalle e le ginocchia strette ai suoi fianchi, Tooru si voltò giusto in tempo per vedere il proprio rimprovero o il proprio buongiorno venir soppressi da un paio di labbra e un bacio giocoso. "Buongiorno! Nice receive!"

Il più grande ridacchiò, infilandosi il cellulare in tasca per salvarlo da ulteriori attentati e sporgendosi in avanti per dare un colpetto al naso di Nishinoya col proprio. "Nice serve."  


*****

  
Uno dei loro senpai nonché Capitano in uscita, Okamoto, aveva promesso di portare tutta la squadra di pallavolo a mangiare della carne come si deve finiti gli allenamenti, visto quanto si erano fatti più duri in vista dei tornei di fine anno, e tutti ne erano stati entusiasti; dopo tanto lavoro e dedizione era anche normale, i più vivaci avevano esultato così forte da farsi sentire fin da fuori la palestra.

A Oikawa non pesava lavorare sodo, non gli importava di doversi dare da fare per più tempo, ma Kuroo - per quanto lo odiasse - aveva ragione: "Devi rallentare un po' se non vuoi andare a sbattere contro un albero".

"Ci sono io a guardarti le spalle," La voce di Nishinoya gli echeggiava spesso nelle orecchie quando i segni della stanchezza gravavano sulla sua mente. Lo cercava, incrociava il suo sguardo, e continuava. Anche se Yuu diceva sempre anche: "Quindi non fare lo stupido".

Un dolore era normale, stancarsi era normale, mettercela tutta era normale - era affar suo. Gli antidolorifici, il ghiaccio e i mille ulteriori accorgimenti oltre il suo tutore erano roba da tutti i giorni.

"Oikawa, facci un bel servizio!"

Eppure, nonostante questo, evidentemente non erano abbastanza.

"Cazzo!"

"Tooru!"  


*****

  
"Ragazzo, non urlarmi contro! Oikawa sta bene anche se non sembra. Considerando quando peggio potrebbe essere, almeno... Nelle sue condizioni è più che normale avere degli acciacchi particolarmente fastidiosi quando si è sotto stress e ci si sforza più del dovuto. Non penso siate così disattenti da non averlo notato, no?"

"Noya," Nishinoya sentì Kuroo rientrare in palestra e allontanarlo dal loro allenatore tirandolo per la collottola della maglia, insensibile alla sua occhiataccia. "L'unica parte lesa qua," gli disse sottovoce, "è il suo orgoglio."

Lo lasciò andare e a gran voce annunciò a tutti che il loro caro Setter stava bene e che anzi mandava a dire di mangiare e bere anche per lui, per stavolta, riuscendo in qualche modo a instillare in tutti l'invito a dargli retta senza fare domande indiscrete. Lasciò andare la maglia di Yuu solo dopo. "Tu vieni?"

 _Che domande...!._  


*****

Negli spogliatoi non c'era praticamente più nessuno, e lo scrosciare della doccia era l'unico suono ad echeggiare alla luce pallida dei pannelli sul soffitto. Era solitario, una bolla d'infinito dall'odore un po' pungente che a Tooru ricordava l'essenza del cosmo stesso; in fin dei conti anche la Terra orbitava tranquilla sospesa nel vuoto, portandosi addosso il gran chiasso dell'uomo in una realtà altrimenti silenziosa. Anche se _tecnicamente_ i pianeti emettevano suoni, o meglio... vabbé, licenza poetica - il punto è che, seduto sotto il getto d'acqua fredda con le gambe strette al petto e il respiro spezzato a perdersi contro le proprie braccia, Oikawa Tooru si sentiva come la Terra nel cosmo: solo.  
  
Non era una cosa necessariamente brutta, stando da solo gli era molto più facile seguire il filo della sua mente, e a dirla tutta il chiacchiericcio dei suoi compagni - delle persone in generale - in certe situazioni pareva perforargli le orecchie e amplificare tutto il resto. Parecchio fastidioso, avrebbe detto lui. Per cui sì, Houston: c'era pace in quel momento, sebbene ci fosse anche freddo.  
  
Continuava a sfregarsi il ginocchio destro col pollice, e forse ci stava mettendo anche troppa forza, facendo più male che bene, ma l'acqua fredda aiutava a lavare via il bruciore e le punte di sale che gli pizzicavano gli occhi - perché, poi, perché era così arrabbiato con sé stesso? Sapeva che il suo fisico aveva un limite, di doversi dare una regolata e non sforzarsi come qualsiasi altra persona, d'altronde. Era solo umano - non un dio, non un genio, era solo...  
  
"Ehi."  
  
La porticina della doccia s'apri al suo fianco; non sollevò lo sguardo, solo una persona poteva sentirsi in diritto di piombare là dentro senza chiedere permesso e trovarlo così.  
  
Nishinoya, no, Yuu era l'ultima persona con cui avrebbe pensato di finire; non perché non fosse bello, non per via della sua bassa statura o di lui come persona, solo... buffo. La vita era strana e buffa e spesso anche un po' cattiva, ma nel suo fare la spiritosa gli aveva concesso qualcosa di inaspettato e... sicuro. Yuu trafficò un po' per togliersi la maglia e s'infilò senza aggiungere altro nel piccolo spazio rimasto tra Oikawa e la parete, sul piatto doccia, allungando un braccio per regolare la temperatura dell'acqua e renderla almeno tollerabile, e il più grande di sentì al sicuro.  
  
"Non eri con gli altri?" gli domandò dopo una manciata di secondi a bassa voce. Se Yuu interpretò il suo tono come un ragguaglio che lo invitava a lasciarlo sbollire la rabbia, be', evidentemente scelse di ignorare il suo buon senso e prendere a testate qualunque tipo di barriera gli si sarebbe parata davanti.  
  
"Mmh," Il Libero arricciò il naso e si scostò i capelli ormai bagnati dal volto. "Non mi andava di stare con loro."  
  
Oikawa rise senza davvero trovarci nulla da ridere, come a sfotterlo, perché, "Ah, ma Yuu-chan, non è proprio da te." - e quel nomignolo, enunciato a quel modo, parve non avere niente del sentimento affettuoso che avrebbe dovuto portarsi appresso. Nishinoya stesso lo sentì, ma l'unico cenno che diede di averlo notato fu un'occhiata che sebbene Oikawa non vide sentì. E un calcetto.  
  
Come se nulla fosse e anzi con tutta la sua sfrontatezza, alzò la voce e rispose: "Sì, chi se ne frega, preferisco stare con te" - diretto e senza filtri come sempre.  
  
"Non mi hai chiesto se a me sta bene, però."  
  
"Vuoi che vada via?"  
  
Tooru fece l'errore - o no - di guardare Yuu, che era ovvio stesse facendo una gran fatica a trattenersi dal travolgerlo: era una persona fisica, lui, e anche nel preoccuparsi aveva modi di reagire espansivi e intensi, tuttavia in quel momento gli stava dando spazio e la possibilità di dirgli di lasciarlo solo.  
  
Suo malgrado, Tooru non voleva restare da solo, per cui scosse la testa serrando la mascella.  
  
Era arrabbiato perché sentiva dolore fisico e perché, avendo dormito poco e male negli ultimi giorni, era come se la voce del suo orgoglio avesse preso la stessa forma di quella dei suoi demoni. Forse era qualcosa di troppo ben radicato e profondo per poter essere espresso a parole, quel sentimento a doppio taglio che aveva imparato a usare come carburante nel corso del tempo, ma a Nishinoya non importava di sentirsi rivolgere fiumi di parole: poteva cercare di capirlo anche così, lo aveva sempre fatto, perché del resto lui stesso funzionava così.  
  
Come Libero della sua squadra e come Nishinoya Yuu non avrebbe mai smesso di guardargli le spalle, anche da sé stesso se necessario - non lo avrebbe lasciato solo perché ci teneva, solo uno sciocco non se ne sarebbe reso conto.  
  
"Ormai sei qua e sei tutto bagnato," Le piccole dita del Libero si intrecciarono a quelle dell'Alzatore, liberando il suo ginocchio dalla tortura che lo stava affliggendo e tracciando con inaspettata gentilezza la pelle arrossata. Tooru sentì un granello di sabbia farsi rugiada e percorrergli una guancia, ma a discapito di ciò aggiunse: "Tanto vale che rimani, no?"  
  
"No problem. Ah, non per troppo tempo però!" esclamò contro i suoi capelli il minore, chinando il capo di lato per cercare di scorgere gli occhi color caramello di Oikawa. Gli accarezzò una guancia, lavando via la scia salata rimastavi evidente. "Uno dei tuffi di prima mi ha lasciato un livido spettacolare, un po' di ghiaccio e del cibo ce li meritiamo tutti e due."  
  
Era vero: Nishinoya era sempre pieno di graffi e lividi da trattare, e di tanto in tanto il legamento a cui si era infortunato due anni prima giocando contro il Nekoma tornava a farsi sentire, eppure non se ne lamentava - così come Oikawa non si lamentava del suo ginocchio. Si raccattavano tranquilli la sera tardi, uno armandosi di ghiaccio e l'altro di antisettico e disinfettante, e forse era la reciproca compagnia o la luce che addolciva le sfumature delle loro iridi quando si guardavano - senza compassione -, fatto sta che era tutto okay. O meglio, era tutto normale, e loro stavano facendo un ottimo lavoro.  
  
Tooru si voltò e acciuffò le iridi ambrate di Yuu, vive e calde. "Dove sarebbe questo livido?"  
  
Yuu si stiracchiò ben bene e indicò il proprio fianco sinistro dove, nascosta dagli short a vita alta, si vedeva chiaramente la botta che aveva preso.  
  
_Che scemo_ \- pensò (e forse disse) Oikawa - ne sembrava addirittura contento. E dire che non era neanche il tipo da sadomaso.  
  
"Posso guarirlo con un bacio senza problemi."  
  
"Oh? Me lo stai promettendo?"  
  
"Te lo sto _dicendo_."  
  
"Stessa cosa, non importa. Forza, ti aiuto ad alzarti."  
  
"Huh-uh! Sentiti autorizzato a guardare dove meglio credi mentre lo fai --- ah, ma dai, arrossisci pure?"  
  
"È colpa dell'acqua, è troppo calda! Zitto o ti mollo!"  
  
Il fantasma delle loro dita intrecciate contro il ginocchio che alle volte pareva voler ancorare Tooru a terra e impedirgli di inseguire il suo futuro - quel calore - era ancora lì, se lo sentiva sulla pelle. Probabilmente muoversi gli avrebbe dato almeno un po' di fastidio - maledetto cambio stagione! - ma non era da solo a orbitare: aveva una ragione e una forza di volontà sufficiente a rialzarsi. Sempre.


End file.
